


Хелтер Скелтер

by ficwriter1922



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 01:02:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20001418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficwriter1922/pseuds/ficwriter1922
Summary: Гарри Поттер спасает раненого зверька, который оказывается оборотнем, готовым исполнить любое его желание. Но следует ли соглашаться на сделку со сверхъестественным существом? Ведь последствия могут быть самыми непредсказуемыми.





	Хелтер Скелтер

На пятом курсе долгие прогулки вошли у Гарри Поттера в привычку. Он бродил вокруг школы отнюдь не потому, что на свежем воздухе в голову приходит много умных мыслей. Наоборот, он хотел выкинуть из головы все те проблемы, которые не давали ему покоя. А когда ноги едва не отваливаются от усталости, заснуть намного проще.

Мантия-невидимка и карта мародеров помогали незаметно выскользнуть из школы. Гарри никому не говорил, чем занимается вечерами. Мелочная опека друзей и постоянный присмотр со стороны преподавателей уже сидели в печенках. Он не ребенок, и его не нужно водить за ручку на случай, если на дороге поджидает большая страшная куча, оставленная троллем. Но ведь Поттер такой - обязательно вляпается, а вдруг там внутри затаился Волдеморт? Неудивительно, что все за него беспокоились, но, к сожалению, забота лишь распаляла его мятежный дух и гнала на поиски приключений.

И этот морозный февральский вечер не был исключением.

Стараясь спрятаться от холода, Гарри накинул поверх одежды еще и мантию-невидимку, и единственное, что выдавало его присутствие, – тихий скрип снега. Вчера ночью метель основательно разгулялась: земля превратилась в чистый лист, кусты - в сугробы, а деревья - в толпу стройных разодетых в меха и шелка невест, среди них попадались и скрюченные уродливые старухи, на которых снежный покров смотрелся погребальным саваном.

Бледный серпик луны почти затерялся, на фоне ярких звезд он выглядел призрачным и походил на перевернутую улыбку чеширского кота. Слабого света ночных светил вполне хватало, чтобы снег блестел и сверкал. Да еще как! Его будто покрывал толстый слой магического лака, которым девчонки от души поливают свои прически. 

С утра эльфам пришлось попотеть, разгребая снег и расчищая дорожки, зато вечером Гарри мог спокойно идти по тропинке, даже не смотря под ноги. Что ни говори, а брести по сугробам с полными ботинками снега - то еще удовольствие, не многим лучше длинных скучных лекций, которые ждали его завтра. Но побаливающее горло внушало определенные надежды. Если погулять еще полчасика, а потом забыть выпить на ночь перцовую настойку, то есть шанс получить освобождение от занятий.

А почему бы нет, разве профессора научат его, как победить Волдеморта? Так не лучше ли начать изучать боевую магию и не тратить время на всякие тупые курсы, вроде предсказаний или истории магии? Но Дамблдору было нужно, чтобы Гарри ходил на занятия. Для магического мира Поттер был как та канарейка, которую шахтеры берут с собой в шахту. Если он ходит на занятия и ведет себя, как нормальный подросток, значит, бояться нечего. А все рассказы о возвращении Лорда – всего лишь глупые слухи.

Стоило Гарри по самую макушку погрузиться в свои обиды и переживания, как судьба не упустила случая сделать ему подлянку. А ведь лжеХмури недаром твердил про постоянную бдительность, которая стала мишенью для студенческих шуточек. Но когда Гарри под ноги подвернулся мягкий комок, он естественно вспомнил не профессора ЗОТС, а мерлинову мать. Первой его мыслью было: "Я наступил на щенка!". Но мягкий свет Люмоса осветил остромордую лисицу с пушистым хвостом, ее белый мех был бы идеальной маскировкой, если бы не раны, из которых текла кровь. Красные капли размером с монету усеивали дорожку и уходили вдаль, отмечая путь, которым она пришла.

Поттер присел на корточки, мантия-невидимка соскользнула с плеч, в лунном свете она выглядела как лужица расплавленного серебра. Гарри достал палочку и произнес заживляющее заклятие. Лиса дернулась, тихо заскулила - чары жгли не хуже старого доброго спирта.

\- Потерпи немного, - попросил он и осторожно погладил лису по голове. Та в ответ оскалилась, но не укусила. Была слишком слабой. Когда действие чар закончилось, Поттер осторожно поднял ее - тело было вялым и холодным, может, его помощь запоздала. Гоня прочь грустные мысли, он укутал лисицу в мантию-невидимку и побежал в школу.

***

В таком сложном деле, как реанимация умирающего зверька, Гарри не мог обойтись без своих друзей. Рон по большей части обеспечивал моральную поддержку и доставал ненужными советами. Рыжий, если и годился в сиделки, то лишь для твердокаменного тролля. И вскоре он отправился спать. Зато Гермиона старалась за двоих. К спасению раненого животного она отнеслась с присущей ей ответственностью и старательностью, но сама ситуация на ее взгляд выглядела очень подозрительной.

\- Я заглянула в справочник - зверек, которого ты нашел – это белый песец или полярная лиса. - Девушка смешивала исцеляющее зелье, самые сложные стадии были уже позади, и она могла позволить себе немного отвлечься.

Гарри в ответ промычал что-то невнятное. Он сидел на кровати, рядом на подстилке из мантии лежала лисица. Хорошо, что Дамблдор решил пожалеть нервы его однокурсников и в конце осени выделил Поттеру и его кошмарам отдельную комнату: светлую, просторную и даже с собственным душем.

Гермиона убрала за ухо волнистую каштановую прядь, которая выскользнула из тугого пучка, - нужно было следить, чтобы ни один волосок не упал в котел и не испортил зелье.

\- Думаю, все это очень странно… - начала она, но сердитое шипение закипающего зелья прервало ее.

Комнату заполнил запах грибного отвара, несколько капель выпрыгнули из котла и упали на стол, оставив на нем темные пятна. Грейнджер поспешно убавила магический огонь и отмерила три ложки толченых зубов гиппогрифа. Порошок усмирил разошедшееся зелье: оно перестало чадить и плеваться, как разъяренная гарпия. И только тогда Гермиона смогла поделиться с другом своими подозрениями:

\- Белые песцы живут за полярным кругом, сами по себе они в наших лесах не встречаются. Стоит показать твоего зверька профессору Макгонагалл, вдруг он - оборотень или антропоморф, подосланный Темным Лордом. Где ты его нашел?

\- Тут, рядом, - буркнул Гарри, он собирался до конца отстаивать право на свои маленькие секреты. Пусть даже эти секреты не стоили выеденного яйца. Он сделал вид, что изучает чары, наложенные на ли… песца, но даже Снейп не нашел бы, к чему придраться. Хорошо, что он не стал дожидаться разрешения Дамблдора и начал читать книги по лечебной магии.

Песец выглядел очень жалким: он сжался в комок, пушистый хвост подрагивал, дыхание было тяжелым, с присвистом, бока раздувались и опадали, как кузнечные меха. Поттер потрогал черный нос, тот был горячий, потом осторожно погладил зверька по голове. Ему нравились закругленные уши, едва выступающие из пушистой шерсти.

– Мне кажется, это обычный зверь и ничего более. Давай сначала вылечим его, а потом будем проверять.

Зверек креп день ото дня и на исходе вторых суток начал показывать характер: влить ему укрепляющее зелье удавалось только после долгих уговоров и задабриваний, молоко он пил с явной неохотой, от сырого мяса отворачивал морду, а если ему подносили мышь, мог и вовсе цапнуть за палец. И лишь конфеты шли на ура. Продавщица в магазине сладостей наверняка записала Гарри в хогвартские плейбои, зачем еще нормальному парню каждый день покупать по коробке вкуснейших трюфелей?

Вылазки в Хогсмид заменили вечерние прогулки, сегодня Поттер вернулся к себе поздно, день выдался трудный: контрольная по зельям, скучные лекции, тренировка по квиддичу. 

Когда тяжелая картина, закрывающая вход, отъехала в сторону, песец мирно спал на столе, но тут же проснулся и вскинул мордочку. Своего спасителя он встретил полным нетерпения взглядом. Пришлось сначала выложить на тарелку трюфели, а уже потом скинуть мантию и отправиться в душ – выгонять из тела пробравший до костей холод.

А когда он вернулся, лишь маленькое коричневое пятнышко на белой морде песца напоминало о том, что на тарелке лежала горка конфет. Гарри тяжело вздохнул и начал искать пижаму, которую утром засунул не пойми куда. Он отфутболил с дороги учебник по истории магии, и тот отлетел под кровать, чтобы провести там остаток года, всеми покинутый и забытый.

Эльфы хорошо знали свое дело и с уважением относились к праву студента на беспорядок. Интересно, как они умудрялись вытирать пыль и грязь, оставляя все вещи на своих местах? Поттер перескочил через кучу свитков, сваленных на ковер после того, как песец нагло оккупировал стол.

Вроде бы на дне школьного сундука, стоящего в изножье кровати, валялась еще одна пижама. Не мешало бы переложить вещи в тяжелый дубовый шкаф, который возвышался в правом углу комнаты, но все руки не доходили. Гарри покрутил головой, взгляд наткнулся на песца, тот с видом голодного сироты понуро сидел на свое подстилке.

\- Нет, ты точно оборотень, нормальные звери не едят столько конфет.

Поттер отвернулся, направился было к сундуку, и тут звонкий голос за его спиной весело произнес:

\- Конечно, я оборотень. Мог бы и раньше догадаться.

Гарри резко повернулся, и полотенце едва не свалилось, он успел его подхватить, а потом и вовсе вцепился в кусок ткани мертвой хваткой. На месте белого песца сидела худенькая девчонка, на вид лет тринадцати. Одета она была как Покахонстас из мультфильма - в платье из мягкой светлой кожи, на ногах мягкие сапожки, вдобавок тонкие полоски кожи и меха оплетали ее руки, на подоле платья болтались перья и всякие висюльки. А ожерелье на шее походило на паутину из черных ниток, в которой запутались множество мелких блестящих камушков.

Но даже человек, который знал коренных жителей Америки лишь по радиоспектаклям, не принял бы эту девушку за индианку. Цвет ее кожи напоминал о заспиртованных аскаридах. Белесые брови и ресницы были почти незаметны. Белые волосы - скручены на голове в два пучка, а длинный пушистый хвост такого же цвета, но отливающий серебром, лежал на коленях. И только глаза были темными - не понять, где кончается зрачок и начинается радужка. На месте человеческих ушей торчали закругленные звериные ушки. В общем, девчонка выглядела странно, но не страшно. Впрочем, Поттер оцепенел отнюдь не от страха, а от смущения.

Устав ждать от Гарри каких-нибудь слов, девчонка спрыгнула со стола и представилась первой:

\- Я – Юна Хелтер-Скелтер, песец-оборотень. Но лучше называй меня полярной лисой, мне так больше нравится.

Гарри уставился на протянутую ладошку, перевел взгляд на лицо Юны. Маленький подбородок упрямо вздернут, широкая улыбка обнажила мелкие острые зубки, а в глазах дикая радость ребенка, которому достался в безраздельное пользование грузовичок мороженщика. В них читалось стойкая уверенность в том, что все будет клево.

\- Я - Гарри Поттер, – он смирился с судьбой и осторожно пожал маленькую ладошку. 

Другая его рука крепко сжимала полотенце. Он вспомнил все те вещи, которые делал, думая, что находится в комнате один, не считая песца: пел дурным голосом, расхаживал в старых трусах и даже как-то стриг ногти. Щеки стали не красными, а пунцовыми, будто их вымазали клюквенным соусом. Он был готов провалиться сквозь землю, даже если падать придется на Волдеморта и Пожирателей.

\- Гарри Поттер, поздравляю, ты - дьявольский везунчик.

\- Почему? 

\- Ты меня спас.

\- И что в этом такого особенного?

\- Теперь я твоя должница и исполню любое твое желание, - с тяжким вздохом произнесла Юна и картинно закатила глаза. – Ну же, смертный, давай догоняй, я не знаю, как еще объяснить.

\- Нет, я все понял. - Гарри машинально поправил очки. - Но мне ничего от тебя не нужно. Считай, мы квиты.

\- Красавчик, это так не работает, – оборотень энергично прошлась по комнате, ее хвост слегка покачивался, кроме хвоста особо любоваться было нечем. – Я даже дам тебе одну пробную попытку. Видишь, какая я щедрая.

Но вместо этого Поттер спросил:

\- А сколько тебе лет. По человеческим меркам?

Вопрос Юне не понравился, она нахмурилась и обреченно призналась:

\- Четырнадцать, - а потом загадочно добавила: – В большой степени. Но возраст на способность исполнять желания не влияет. 

\- И много желаний ты уже исполнила?

\- Пару сотен, это точно. - Взгляд темных глаз скользнул в сторону, а Гарри попытался как можно точнее воспроизвести скептическое хмыканье Снейпа.

\- Ладно, пару-тройку сотен, помноженную на ноль. А теперь ты прекратишь смотреть на меня так, будто взглядом хочешь нашарить в моих карманах стыренные ложки. И хватит уже ломаться, я ведь предлагаю исполнить твою мечту, а не покататься голышом на ежах.

Поттер не удержался и фыркнул:

\- Не мешало бы сначала одеться.

\- Сделано. - Один щелчок пальцев, и Гарри был облачен в новую школьную мантию. – Ты еще сомневаешься, что я крутая исполнительница желаний?

Он покачал головой, и Юна радостно прошлась по комнате в победном танце.

\- Теперь давай играть по-крупному?

У Гарри еще остались сомнения, ему внушали, что легкие пути – обманчивы, а честная победа всегда достается ценой тяжелого труда.

\- Поторопись, - сказала оборотень. - До полуночи осталось всего ничего, а это лучшее время для колдовства!

Сопротивляться ее напору было невозможно.

\- Я хочу уничтожить Волдеморта.

\- Решил разобраться с врагом. Уважаю. А что, этот Волди-Морди увел у тебя девушку? 

\- Убил моих родителей и еще много хороших людей, а теперь хочет убить меня.

Юна замолчала, хотя ее фонтан жизнелюбия, казалось, был не затыкаем. Оборотни не умеют извиняться, и она понадеялась, что Гарри сам заполнит тишину нужными словами. Поттер это оценил.

\- Ну, давай, покажи, что ты умеешь. - Он улыбнулся. Девушка, приободренная его улыбкой, самонадеянно выпалила: 

\- Сейчас все будет! После моей волшбы этот урод сгодится лишь на фарш для тролльей колбасы.

В ее руке появилось нечто, напоминающее детскую вертушку, но намного больше и серьезнее. Длинная палка была украшена замысловатой резьбой, бумажные лопасти – странными символами. Не желая больше тратить время на пустые слова, Юна крутанула свою вертушку, собираясь устроить судьбе хорошенькую встряску. 

***

Сначала Гарри почувствовал легкое дуновение ветра, но лопасти вращались все быстрее, треща, как целая коробка сверчков. Ветер вымел из-под кровати пыль. Конспекты слетели со стола и напуганными птицами запорхали в воздухе, а занавески взметнулись вверх, будто грива сивой кобылы, пустившейся в галоп.

И быстрее… Карандаши покатились по столу и свалились на пол, перья унеслись вслед за конспектами. Покрывало драконом кружило по комнате, за ним гналась мантия. Стул опрокинулся.

И еще быстрее... Ветер взвыл взбешенным призраком, подбрасывая в воздух все, что придется: одежду, подушки, книги, тяжелую чернильницу, которая оказалось незакрытой. На Гарри с Юной пролился черный дождь. 

И еще быстрее… Теперь перепуганные подростки стояли в самом центре настоящего торнадо. Поттер инстинктивно обнял девчонку и попытался ее защитить, ветряк дрожал и норовил вырваться. Мимо пронесся стул и врезался в окно, стекло разлетелось вдребезги. Юна вскрикнула и крепче вцепилась в поттеровскую мантию. Ковер под ними норовил куда-то уползти, кисточки хлопали по полу. Перспектива воспарить в воздух подобно героям восточных сказок совсем не обрадовала Гарри.

\- Останови это, – ему с трудом удалось перекричать вой ветра.

\- Не могу, - ответила Юна и тут же взвизгнула. Тяжелый стол, поднятый на дыбы, будто разгоряченный жеребец, с грохотом опустился на пол и завалился на бок. И вот уже огромная кровать поползла вбок, оставляя на паркете глубокие борозды, но когда казалось, что хуже быть уже не может, дверь распахнулась, и в комнату вбежали Рон и Гермиона. Вихрь, будто только этого и ждал - он подхватил их как сухие листья, сделал последний круг и резко стих. Все замерло, только магический светильник под потолком дико раскачивался, а тени плясали джигу.

За дверью - ни звука, хотя на дикий шум и грохот уже должен был сбежаться весь Гриффиндор. Впрочем, Гарри сейчас чихать на них хотел, как и на бардак, который оставил после себя, троллю на зависть, магический ураган. Он вскочил на ноги и бросился к друзьям, те вповалку лежали рядом с кроватью. Поттер принялся бестолково тормошить Рона и хлопать Гермиону по щекам.

\- Не бойся, они живы. - Юна стояла посреди комнаты и разглядывала свои острые ноготки. Гарри пропустил ее слова мимо ушей, а зря, потому что лиса была оборотнем действия. – Я быстро приведу их в чувство. 

Взмах рукой, и всю троицу друзей обдало мощным фонтаном из ледяных брызг, этаким прощальным подарком от гигантского кита, ударившего хвостом по воде. Терпению Поттера пришел конец, но ему было не суждено дать волю своему гневу. Холодный душ сработал, и его друзья открыли глаза. Они отряхнулись, с трудом сели и начали растерянно вертеть головами, как две потерявшиеся болонки. Гермиона заговорила первая:

\- Эй, что за дела!? – С девушкой творилось что-то странное. Спокойный и прямой взгляд стал бегающим и каким-то шарящим. Черты лица скривились и застыли в весьма отталкивающей гримасе. Да и волосы были всклочены, как у лешачихи.

\- Быстро говорите, кто вы такие, - подал голос Рон. – И что здесь происходит.

\- Старший капрал Шноббс, - ответила "Гермиона", даже чужими ушами капрал мог распознать голос старшего по званию.

\- Шнобби?! – Брови Рона удивленно поползли вверх. – Командор же ясно тебе сказал, что в женщину ты можешь наряжаться только по пятницам.

Неприятный акцент резанул слух.

\- Так, Фред, это вроде как не костюм, а мое тело. - В доказательство "Гермиона" помахала руками. – И ты посмотри на себя, у тебя волосы рыжее, чем у капитана Моркоу. Чую, влипли мы в Анк по самые уши.

Капрал нервно хихикнул и сам испугался этого звука.

«Рон» посмотрел вниз, твердокаменное выражение уверенности в незыблемых основах бытия медленно сползло с его лица. Ничего не мешало его взгляду упереться в пряжку ремня, к собственному ужасу сержант Колон понял, что потерял большую и лучшую часть себя. Но внутри он все еще оставался стражником, а здесь было совершено преступление - как еще назвать пропажу отличного пивного брюха? Перво-наперво следовало определить орудие злодеяния. 

\- Во всем виновата магия, - хрипло произнес Фред.

\- Зуб даю, - поддержал его Шнобби, ощупывая языком свои зубы. Обнаруженное богатство вскружило ему голову, и он легкомысленно добавил: – даже два.

Железная логика подсказывала, что теперь нужно искать волшебника. К счастью, у сержанта перед носом был один кандидат: зеленоглазый лохматый очкарик в черной хламиде. Фред поднялся на ноги, его движениям не хватало основательности и плавности, которая появляется только с лишними килограммами.

\- Так… - Его палец нацелился Поттеру в грудь, а в суровом прищуре читалась одна простая мысль: "Парень, я уже знаю, что ты что-то сделал, и тебе остается лишь рассказать мне, что именно." – Значит ты один из тех студентов–волшебников, которые любят подшучивать над честными стражниками? Уж я-то таких типов знаю, вы пишите "долой порядок", "да здравствует... как ее... эта анахрея". Но ты не на тех напал. Я - сержант Фред Колон, на короткой ноге с твоим арканцлером и, Шноббс не даст соврать, я вхож в кабинет к самому патрицию, да, капрал?

\- Так точно, - машинально ответил Шнобби, который не поспевал за мыслью своего товарища, он был слишком занят изучением своего временного вместилища.

А Фред хоть и не получил ожидаемой поддержки, продолжил наседать на Гарри:

– Так что или ты сейчас же вернешь все, как было, и мы забудем об этой истории, или… - Тут он взял зловещую паузу. – Сидеть тебе в нашей кутузке, пока борода не отрастет длиннее, чем у твоих профессоров. Никто не смеет безнаказанно красть у стражника его брюхо и доспехи, которые после двадцати лет службы выглядят как новенькие.

Гарри растерялся, но заслуги Фреда в этом не было. Мысль о том, что телами его друзей завладели, нет… даже не демоны, а пара законченных идиотов, кого угодно вышибет из колеи. Но преодолев шок и вернув на место удивленно отвисшую челюсть, Поттер перешел к решительным мерам. И первым делом он рявкнул: 

\- Ты, как там тебя, прекрати тискать мою подругу!

Вышло не хуже, чем у Снейпа: Шнобби вскочил и убрал руки за спину. Стоило бы пожалеть чужие барабанные перепонки, но Гарри только начал входить во вкус. 

\- Юна! Быстро выходи!

Но ее и след простыл.

\- Кого ты зовешь? - поинтересовался Колон. С волшебниками нужно было держать ухо востро, у этих парней любое непонятное слово может оказаться страшным проклятием. Оглянуться не успеешь, а на тебя уже наседает куча зубастых тварей из потусторонних измерений. Сержант слышал, что они даже обычную ложку могут превратить в страшное оружие. Хотя если говорить о профессорах Незримого Университета… то с ложками в руках они могли представлять опасность лишь для черепахового супа. 

\- Песца, - сквозь зубы процедил Поттер. – Это все ее рук дело.

\- Мне Дигглз рассказывал, что нет лучшей приманки для животных, чем кусок сала, политый рапсовым маслом, - доверительно поделился Фред. – Крысы сбегаются со всей округи.

\- Да, старик – спец по народной мудрости, – согласился Шноббс. – Он мне как-то сказал, мол, капрал, тебя от пистул избавит лишь перемещение в другое тело, и смотри-ка, помогло. – Он похлопал себя по гладким щекам.

\- Ты ведь говоришь о прыщах? – осторожно поинтересовался сержант.

\- Прыщи - очень обидное слово, поэтому приличные люди используют иносказания.

\- Завязывай с иносказаниями, Шнобби, а то люди подумают нехорошее, - простодушно посоветовал ему Колон. – У этих иностранцев такие языки, что слово-то может быть и приличным, но все равно звучит скабрезно.

Представив, что теперь Рон и Гермиона навсегда останутся такими, Гарри набрал воздуха и снова заорал во всю мощь своих легких:

\- Юна!!!

\- Эй, не стоит надрываться. Я здесь. – Девчонка возникла за их спинами. 

\- Где мои друзья?

\- Они поменялись телами вот с ними. - Юна махнула рукой в сторону стражников. Все воображение сержанта Колона могло уместиться на булавочной головке, но даже ему стало не по себе. Попасть в тело Шнобби Шноббса… Оставалось надеяться, что когда та девица посмотрит в зеркало, рядом окажется крепкий парень вроде сержанта Детрита, который помешает ей сигануть из окна.

– Не бойся, через сутки колдовство само рассосется… 

\- Значит, рассосется… - угрожающе начал Поттер, оборотень уперла руки в бока и решительно выставила подбородок.

\- Хватит на меня наседать! Думаешь, заплачу? Так выкуси - я не из соплей с сахаром сделана.

Несколько секунд они пытались испепелить друг друга взглядами, а потом Гарри плюнул на все и, отвернувшись, в бессильной ярости пнул стол.

\- Сам виноват. Идиот! Знал ведь, что ничего хорошего не выйдет! - Юна ободряюще похлопала его по плечу.

\- Это всего лишь сутки... 

\- Подождите… - Фред не знал, как называть девчонку с лисьими ушами и хвостом и при этом не получить новую порцию колдовства. – Мы не можем ждать целые сутки - у нас служба, а если мы явимся в караулку в таком виде, командор с нас шкуру спустит. Верните нам наши тела.

\- Но мои пистулы можете оставить себе, - поспешно встрял Шнобби.

\- Это он о прыщах, - громогласным шепотом пояснил Колон, сама деликатность, и заговорщически подмигнул обоими глазами.

\- Спасибо, Фред.

\- Вы совсем не понимаете, что случилось? – простонала Юна. - Это – Англия, она в другом мире! 

Фред Колон, участвовавший во многих военных походах, считался докой по части географии. Хотя соотнести его воспоминания с реальной картой было сложно, там не нашлось места для названий, вроде "река, где мы задали жару этим засранцам", или "деревня, где варят самое ядреное пиво", или "городок полный распутных бабенок". 

\- Англия – это случайно не в Очудноземье? – спросил он, стараясь соответствовать репутации бывалого вояки, глотавшего пыль ста дорог.

\- Там еще каждый день едят сырую рыбу? – Шнобби поморщился.

\- Нет, рыбу едят в Агатовой империи, а в Очудноземье едят людей.

Стражники переглянулись - чем больше узнаешь о кулинарных обычаях других стран, тем быстрее понимаешь, что нет места милее дома.

\- Я вообще-то говорю о другой… Да что это я… - Юна замолчала, посмотрев на твердокаменное лицо Колона, она решила, что не стоит тратить слова в пустую. 

***

Удивительно, но почти во всех мирах принято считать, что утро вечера мудренее. Стражников отправили в комнату Гермионы, Гарри принялся за доклад по зельям, Юна перекинулась обратно в песца и растянулась на кровати. Однако атмосфера в комнате была далека от непринужденной. Поттер отодвинул доклад в сторону и попросил оборотня проверить, как поживают их гости. 

\- Сидят, болтают и в карты режутся, - сказала она, вернувшись и опять сменив облик. Последнее она проделывала с такой ловкостью и сноровкой, с какой уличный мошенник двигал наперстки. – Ничем их не проймешь, наколдую-ка я им дракона…

Гарри вскочил, опрокинув стул на пол.

\- Остынь, я пошутила. Ты сидишь весь хмурый, как лепрекон, оставшийся с пустым горшком.

\- Ты видишь хотя бы один повод для радости? Мои друзья неизвестно где, а в их телах теперь сидят двое придурков.

\- Судьба знает, что делает. Может, эти придурки помогут тебе победить Волди-Морди. - Юна прыгнула на кровать и уселась, скрестив ноги по-турецки.

\- Мне их помощь не нужна, уж лучше котлы чистить на пару с Малфоем, чем сражаться вместе с ними, - запальчиво заявил Гарри. – Только бы с Роном и Гермионой ничего не случилось.

\- У них все нормально, я точно знаю – чутье оборотня. - Юна постучала себя по носу. – И ровно в полночь они снова будут дома.

\- Хорошо бы, - голосу Поттера не хватало уверенности, но зато отчаянной надежды в нем было с избытком. – Гермиона сильно разозлится. Ведь из-за меня она пропустит этот глупый бал на день всех влюбленных, а Рон…

\- Бал! - Темные глаза загорелись. – А ты тоже идешь? Уже пригласил кого-нибудь? 

\- Нет, - категорично ответил Гарри на оба вопроса, будто вчера родился и не знал, что существует такая вещь, как ложь во спасение. Юну с кровати как ветром сдуло, колдун даже договорить не успел, а она уже стояла перед ним, наивно распахнув глаза и умоляюще сложив руки.

\- Пожалуйста, пойдем туда вместе!

\- Я не хочу туда идти, а с тобой тем более…

\- Гарри, давай не будем спорить. Ты все равно согласишься, потому что хороший и добрый и не сможешь спокойно спать, если я буду страдать.

И хотя чувство противоречия и подстегивало Поттера ответить: "Еще как смогу", но в глубине души он знал, что Юна права.

\- Ладно.

Теперь Гарри лучше понимал тех, у кого есть младшие сестры, хотя по-прежнему не представлял, что делать с мелким злом. Терпеть ее невозможно, прибить жалко.

\- Уиии! – Искренний девичий восторг заставил его улыбнуться. Юна, поплясав от радости, выпалила: - У меня будет такое платье – просто отпад.

Увидев обещанный наряд, Гарри все-таки устоял на ногах, но только потому, что борьба с Волдемортом закалила его нервы.

Широкий бордовый пояс, такие обычно носят японки, перехватывал длинное белое платье, подол по форме напоминал цветок каллы: сзади шлейф, а спереди ноги открыты, чтобы люди могли любоваться длинными узорчатыми чулками и темно-красной кружевной подвязкой. Маленькие серебряные черепушки усеивали все платье и при ходьбе недовольно клацали зубами. Шея и плечи без украшений выглядели хрупкими и беззащитными. На руки Юна надела бордовые перчатки без пальцев, глаза подвела бордовым, губы накрасила таким же ярким и насыщенным цветом. Длинные каблучищи сравняли ее в росте с гриффиндорскими старшекурсниками, и теперь девчонка легко могла посматривать с высока на Поттера, что она и делала.

Их появление в гриффиндорской гостиной было подобно внезапно наложенному Силенцио. Парвати уставилась на белый пушистый хвост Юны и нервно хихикнула, та в ответ обдала ее ледяным взглядом. Любой косой взгляд на хвост разозлит оборотня быстрее, чем упоминание о его матери и компании пьяных матросов.

\- Эй, подруга, тебе ножницы не нужны?

\- Зачем? – растерянно спросила гриффиндорка.

\- Прорезать дырку в твоей хламиде, она тебе понадобиться, если будешь пялиться куда не надо. Я наколдую тебе хвост, но только крысиный. Это всех касается!

Толпа в единодушном порыве сделала шаг назад, будто перед ними стоял Хагрид и спрашивал, а не хочет ли кто помочь ему убраться в загоне для гиппогрифов. Юна торжествующе оглядела толпу и, подхватив Гарри под руку, направилась к выходу.

\- Зря ты так, - сказал он.

\- Я себя в обиду не дам, – ответила Хелтер-Скелтер, а потом ткнула его в бок. – Вообще-то, ты - мой кавалер и должен защищать мою честь – это твоя работа.

Спросить, чем он заслужил такое наказание, Поттер не успел - они подошли к выходу, а там их ждали Колон и Шнобби, назвать их Роном и Гермионой язык не поворачивался.

Несмотря на красивое платье персикового цвета и милую прическу "Грейнджер", внутренняя шнобность сочилась наружу из всех ее пор.

\- Что они здесь делают? – прошипел Гарри.

\- Не оставлять же их одних в такой вечер. Это негостеприимно. 

Было видно, что стражникам гостеприимство Юны так же приятно, как острый нож, приставленный к горлу. Если Гарри всего лишь чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, то Фред и Шнобби с тоской вспоминали деньки, когда судьба заносила их в Тени или в Залатанный барабан, как раз тогда, когда там начиналась очередная смертоубийственная драка.

Колон шепнул товарищу, что девица страшна, как Абокралипсис, но не успел уточнить, то ли он говорил о настоящем конце света, то ли о девице с Зефирной улицы. Эта мадмазель, следуя новой моде, изображала умертвие и называла себя Абокралипсис.

Юна окинула их цепким взглядом и ловко выгребла из-за ушей Шнобби целую кучу окурков, один запутался в густых каштановых волосах. Он хотел было возмутился, но ему хватило одного взгляда на ее решительное лицо, чтобы понять – бесполезно.

Бодрый цокот каблуков эхом отзывался в школьных коридорах, заглушая тихое клац-клац черепков на платье, даже свет волшебных ламп при приближении Юны начинал тускнеть и дрожать. Спутники не разделяли ее победного настроя и уныло тащились следом.

Гарри бросил взгляд на стражников, но быстро отвернулся. Зрелище печалило безмерно. Сержант Колон был из тех, кто часто повторяет, что любит твердо стоять на ногах. А ничто так не добавляет основательности человеку, как шлем на голове, несколько килограмм старого доброго железа и пивное брюхо. Без этих привычных вещей он чувствовал себя улиткой, вытащенной из раковины, и вел себя соответственно. А что до Шнобби, то капрал двигался боком и как-то вскользь, будто шел по узким кривым тропкам, ведомым лишь ему одному.

\- Никогда не думал, что у женщин такое неудобное белье! Кожа зудит, как от клопов в подштанниках, - капрал дернулся всем телом, будто пытался стряхнуть с себя мелких юрких паразитов.

Фред вздохнул - он не знал, чем подбодрить старого товарища. Ему тоже было не по себе, в парадной мантии он чувствовал себя гражданским до кончиков носков, а это было, пожалуй, даже хуже, чем чувствовать себя мишенью для арбалета в руках пьяного гнома.

\- Шнобби, ты представь, что мы работаем под прикрытием, - наконец сказал он, и эта идея неожиданно пришлась ему по вкусу. Стоило облечь мысль "мы одни вдали от дома и вдобавок заколдованные в чужих телах" в привычные термины, как на душе стразу стало спокойнее. – Постарайся войти в роль.

\- Понял, сержант, то есть шалунишка, - последнее слово Шноббс произнес с чувственным придыханием.

\- Только без фанатизма, - тут же осадил его Колон.

В конце коридора уже маячили двери Большого зала, Юна остановилась и решила подбодрить своих спутников.

\- Выше нос! Мы потанцуем, напьемся и хорошо проведем время!

Слова Юны произвели на Шнобби странный эффект - его глаза засветились от счастья.

\- Давно ждал случая показать овцепикский танец с ведром. Мы его разучивали в кружке народных танцев.

\- Нет! – в один голос воскликнули его спутники. Почему-то когда человек вроде Шноббса говорил о таких вполне обычных предметах, как палка и ведро, воображение сразу рисовало неприличную картину.

\- Обойдемся старой доброй унцой-унцой, - твердо сказала Юна, прищелкнув пальцами и вильнув задом. Двери Большого зала начали медленно открываться, оборотень подгоняла их взглядом. – Готовьтесь отжигать!

И тут ее будто холодной водой окатили. Открывшаяся картина явно указывала на то, что отжечь не получится - дровишки сыроваты. Свое разочарование девчонка как всегда выражала громко, бурно и излишне прямолинейно.

\- Твоим друзьям не сказали, что девятнадцатый век закончился!? Я думала, это будет обычная вечеринка, только в красивых платьях.

Гарри вымученно улыбнулся. Балы – зло: много разряженного народа, яркие свечи и прочая праздничная мишура, которая кружит над головами, как туча мошкары, музыка, вальсы. Всем весело, и лишь он один не знает, куда себя приткнуть. Для полного счастья не хватает только…

\- Поттер, - голос, противный, как уксус, прозвучал прямо над ухом. Ну, вот вспомнил дерьмо на свою голову! – Я вижу, ты продолжаешь подбирать всякий мусор. Но даже грязнокровка и нищеброд - приличная компания в сравнении с этим. - Малфой мерзко ухмыльнулся и бросил на Юну презрительный взгляд. Панси, его вечная спутница на всех балах, хихикнула.

Поттер подпортил им веселье - вместо того, чтобы разозлиться и кинуться в драку, он постарался увести свою девушку как можно дальше. Но все-таки опоздал, за спиной послышались смешки, а затем истерический визг Малфоя. Гарри не выдержал и обернулся - Драко стоял, вцепившись в волосы, которые из белобрысых и прилизанных стали зелеными в мелкую, как у барашка, кудряшку.

\- Опять будешь злиться? – спросила довольная собой Юна.

\- Нет. - Усилием воли он подавил рвущийся наружу смех и повертел головой. Шнобби и Колон как сквозь землю провалились. Хорошее настроение тут же пропало. Гарри решил не привлекать лишнего внимания, но разве это возможно, когда идешь под ручку с белобрысой хвостатой пигалицей? И надо же им было тут же наткнуться на профессора Макгонагалл, которая даже ради праздника не отказалась от черной преподавательской мантии и строгого пучка на голове.

\- Гарри, не представишь мне свою спутницу?

\- Э…

\- Юна Белина Велетта Эдваргандер Хелтер-Скелтер – воплощение худших черт вот этого парня. - Она ткнула Поттера в бок. – Как Хайд у Джекилла. Вы ведь такая старая, что обязательно должны были прочитать эту книжку, а может, и автора знали лично.

Теперь пришла очередь Гарри пихать девчонку в бок - та покачнулась на каблуках и вонзила в спутника недружелюбный взгляд.

\- Извините, профессор, она немного… странная, - сказал он и чуть ли не силой потащил Юну прочь, спиной чувствуя недоуменный взгляд Макгонагалл. Мысль повести оборотня на этот бал была худшей из всех, когда-либо приходивших ему в голову. Надо было найти стражников и убраться отсюда поскорее.

\- Почему ты всегда ведешь себя так…

\- Как?! - Юна остановилась, скрестила руки на груди и взглянула на него исподлобья.

\- Будто тебе хвост отдавили.

\- С хвостом у меня все нормально, и именно потому, что я веду себя так, как я себя веду.  
Этой старой мегере не нужно было на меня презрительно щуриться… 

\- Профессор хороший человек, - возразил Гарри. И тут до него дошло, что Юна дерзит из-за неуверенности. Даже у сверхъестественных существ есть комплексы.

\- Ты не бойся… если появиться кто-нибудь плохой, я тебя в обиду не дам. А на взгляды не обращай внимания, они того не стоят.

Свой совет он подкрепил личным примером, проигнорировав стайку хихикающих девиц, для которых любое выяснение отношений было как бесплатный цирк. Хотя видит Мерлин, ступефай так и жег ему язык.

\- Гарри, ты - хороший. - На лице Юны снова засияла улыбка. – Просто мимишечка. Несправедливо, что у тебя до сих пор нет девушки. - Она доверительно приобняла его за плечи, а потом добила одной фразой: – Но я тебе помогу.

Тот, кто делает добро сверхъестественным существам, встает на путь, который заканчивается скользкой ледяной горкой, поэтому в персональный ад он летит со свистом и ветерком.

\- Будь увереннее, - напутствовала его Хелтер-Скелтер. - Все девушки в зале ждут тебя. Выбирай любую.

\- Вот кто мне нужен. - Гарри заметил Шнобби у чаши с пуншем, Фред стоял рядом.

\- Я говорю, что любая девушка в зале может быть твоя, а ты выбираешь ту, внутри которой сидит вонючий мужик.

\- Именно так. Пойдем, пока они ничего не натворили.

Стоило оставить этих двоих без присмотра на пару минут, и они уже ополовинили чашу с пуншем. Шнобби, завидев их, набил рот бесплатной закуской. Его шестое чувство говорило, что веселью пришел конец.

\- Нам пора, - строгий тон Гарри отбил у стражников всякое желание прихватить с собой по паре тарталеток на дорожку.

Поттер вывел их компанию в коридор и зашагал, не оглядываясь, Юна понуро плелась следом.

\- Эй, а это нормально? – спросил Шнобби и указал назад, за ними по пятам кралась тьма, светильники гасли один за другим.

\- Посмотрите! – крикнула Юна. Впереди была такая же картина. Они почувствовали себя в ловушке и рефлекторно сбились в кучу.

А тьма, как кошка, сделала быстрый рывок, заграбастав их в свои объятия, пол ушел из-под ног, и всю компанию бросило в никуда. 

***

Итак, тьма поглотила их, но быстро выплюнула, видимо, распробовав Шнобби. 

— Я тут не причем, — выпалила Юна, когда они, охая, поднимались с мраморного пола. Но одного взгляда вокруг хватило, чтобы оханье сменилось удивленным присвистом. Зал, в котором они оказались, был огромен, хотя темнота мешала оценить его точные размеры, мраморные колонны подпирали потолок. В конце зала возвышался величественный трон, а на нем восседало безносое красноглазое нечто в темной мантии, сильно смахивающие на труп, причем не первой свежести. Перед троном стояли стеклянные кувшины, в них плескалось жидкое пламя, так что у гостей была возможность в полной мере оценить все уродство Темного Лорда.

— Поттер, мы встретились снова, — его темнейшество слегка шепелявил, — но в этот раз, ни тебе, ни твоим друзьям не удастся уйти живыми. 

— Это Волди-Морди? – спросила Юна и, прочитав ответ в обреченном взгляде Гарри, громко хлопнула в ладони. – Ха! Я знала, что старушка-судьба не подведет. 

Ее наглость лишила Волдеморта дара речи, перебивать не вежливо, а перебивать самого Темного Лорда – это самоубийство, но Хелтер-Скелтер продолжала болтать, будто у тетушки за чаем. 

— Мы вчетвером быстро пустим этого урода на розовые бантики для котят. 

— Командор Ваймс не одобряет халтуру, — возразил Шнобби. 

— Это убийца и сейчас он собирается совершить преступление. А вы стражники — ваша работа их предотвращать. 

— Да перевернись черепаха, если я позволю гражданским учить меня моей работе! – Надо было слышать, каким тоном сержант Колон произнес эти слова. В такую же ярость приходил дядя Вернон, стоило завести разговор о магах. 

Кто знает, чем бы закончился их спор, Юна во всяком случае была настроена весьма воинственно, не вмешайся Волдеморт со своей верной Авадой. Они бросились в рассыпную за секунду до того, как зеленый луч ударил туда, где стоял их маленький отряд. Один лишь Гарри замешкался, что едва не стоило ему жизни, но у него не было ни звериных инстинктов, ни опыта выживания в Анк-Морпорке. Силы добра попрятались за колоннами, а Волдеморт разошелся во всю — по залу метались шаровые молнии, отражаясь от стен и соря яркими искрами.

— Что будем делать? — спросила Юна. 

— Не знаю, — отозвался Поттер. — Зря ты встряла, он бы еще минут пятнадцать распинался, а я бы успел придумать план.

— Да лучше слушать, как банши воет! — Оборотень стянула туфли, до укрытия она добралась семенящим бегом, только чудом не споткнувшись.

Колонна, за которой они прятались, затряслась, будто ее пнул осерчавший тролль, мраморная поверхность пошла трещинами. Гарри и Юна перебежали к следующей, уворачиваясь от молний и заклятий, которые разъяренными змеями скользили в опасной близости. Одна едва не опалила Поттеру щеку, но на его счастье меткость Волдеморта не шла ни в какое сравнение с его злобностью. 

За очередной колонной силы добра воссоединились.

— Мы отступаем? – спросил Фред. 

— Куда? 

— Там за троном есть дверца. – Гарри глазам своим не поверил, когда увидел, что Шнобби прячет за ухо окурок. Где, во имя Мерлина, он смог его найти?!

Колонна беззвучно испарилась, друзья упали на пол, над ними пронеслась целая эскадрилья разноцветных заклятий. Бах! В стене появилась огромная дырка, а в воздухе повисло облако пыли. План пришлось дорабатывать на ходу. 

— Нужно отвлечь Волдеморта! — крикнул Поттер.

— Это я беру на себя! – вызвалась Юна, когда они схоронились за очередной колонной. 

— Как? 

— Увидишь. — Она всучила туфли Шнобби. – Береги моих малышей, как свои причиндалы. 

Хелтер-Скелтер превратилась в серебристую тень, неуловимой змейкой пронеслась по залу и, обернувшись зубастым когтистым уродцем, вцепилась Волдеморту в лицо. Он выронил палочку, проклятия вперемешку с ругательствами посыпались из его рта, как монеты из игрального автомата. Все попытки отодрать от себя оборотня были тщетны. Магия рассеялась, шары и молнии погасли, темнота снова завладела залом. 

— Пора, — крикнул Шноббс и подобрал юбки. Их храбрый отряд рванул к двери. 

Сила хорошей команды в импровизации. Фред умудрился подгадать момент, когда Юна отпустила Волдеморта, и приложил его по затылку одним из светильников. Желтое пламя разлилось по темечку, смешалось с кровью на лице. Лорд заорал, как выдернутая из земли мандрагора, но сознания не потерял. И оставалось лишь гадать, как бы на него подействовал фирменный удар Шнобби Шноббса. 

Юна плавно приземлилась, перекинулась и принялась отплевываться.

— Полжизни за мятную конфетку, — взмолилась она и попыталась вытереть язык об перчатку. 

Дверь вопреки дурным предчувствиям открылась без всяких проблем, хорошо освещенный коридор манил обещанием безопасности.

— Я не могу пойти с вами, — вдруг сказал Гарри. – Я должен покончить с Волдемортом. 

Он развернулся и решительно зашагал к трону.

— Эй, ты рехнулся?! — заорала Юна. 

— Готов спорить, его сейчас размажут, — предположил Шнобби, тоскливо заглядывая в дверной проем, между ним и свободой неприступной стеной стояла тощая пигалица. 

— Чего он ждет? – недоумевал Колон, но Поттер как истинный гриффиндорец, дал врагу время собраться с силами и вытереть кровь с лица.  
Восстанавливался Лорд на удивление быстро, не успел еще исчезнуть запах паленой мертвечины, а он уже набросился на противника, посылая одно непростительное заклятие за другим, Гарри едва успевал уклоняться и вяло отбиваться. 

— Сделайте что-нибудь! – напустилась на стражников Юна. 

— Что!? 

— Палочки у вас с собой? Так колдуйте! 

— Как?!

— Прокляните его пострашнее! 

Колон неуверенно вытащил палочку из кармана мантии, Шнобби извлек свою из декольте. Некоторое время они вертели палочки в руках, прикидывая с какой стороны взяться. Промедление доводило Юну до белого каления. 

— Ну же! 

Момент был идеальным — Волдеморт, увлекшись добиванием Поттера, повернулся к ним спиной. 

— А в рот тебе койхрен! – заорали стражники в один голос. Из палочек вылетели белые вспышки. 

— И троллью ногу! – в азарте добавил Шнобби. 

Лорд повалился на пол и что-то яростно замычал. 

— Быстрее, Гарри! 

Поттер, ковыляя и, держась за ребра, добежал до двери, и вся компания понеслась прочь. Они мчались по темным коридорам, через анфилады многочисленных комнат, через залы, заваленные всякими сверкающими магическими безделушками и заставленные сундуками с сокровищами. Они поскакали вниз по винтовой лестнице, оставили позади внутренней дворик с фонтаном, миновали оружейную, спотыкаясь о доспехи, щиты и мечи, разбросанные как попало. Руки Шнобби были заняты — по примеру Юны он в одной сжимал туфли, а другой придерживал подол платья, тем не менее, его декольте ощутимо прибавило в объеме, сделав честь любой валькирии. 

— Что у тебя там, Шнобби? – спросил Колон, не переставая удивляться отсутствию одышки.

— Сувениры, Фред. 

— Это типа всякие странные вещи с глупыми надписями, за которые ты заплатил втридорога?

— Не знаю насчет надписей, у меня не было времени рассмотреть. Но мы должны принести что-нибудь ребятам. Сдается мне, что командор не поверит, если мы просто скажем, что сутки пропадали в другом мире. А это наши доказательства! 

— Чертов замок — настоящий лабиринт! — воскликнул Гарри, когда они попали в очередной внутренний дворик. В центре стояла птичья поилка, а стены оплетал плюш. 

— Я не могу нас перенести, здесь стоит защита. 

— Но мы хотя бы оторвались от того урода, — оптимистично заявил капрал. И тут из противоположной стены, размахивая палочкой, выскочил Волдеморт. Юна не растерялась и швырнула в него туфлю, та превратилась в пыль.

— Это из новой коллекции Джейн Макби! У тебя, что совсем нет чувства прекрасного?! 

Лорд замер. Все, что сейчас происходило, напоминало бред сумасшедшего. Поддавшись рассеянности, он спросил: 

— Я в своей реальности? 

— Не знаю, мы сами не местные, — ответил ему Шнобби и поспешно юркнул внутрь, захлопнувшаяся дверь приняла на себя предназначенное ему Круцио. 

Друзья оказались в обеденном зале, стены которого были увешаны щитами и перекрещенными топорами, посередине стоял длинный дубовый стол. Другого выхода отсюда не было. 

— Ты можешь заколдовать Волдеморта? – спросил Гарри у Юны, та обреченно призналась: 

— Я могу сделать ему прическу, как у растамана. Серьезной магии меня не учили, говорили, что еще слишком рано, поэтому я сбежала от своих наставников. 

— А твоя вертушка? 

— Ее можно использовать только в крайнем случае. Например, чтобы отдать долг чести. 

— Тогда прячься под стол, а я попробую его остановить. 

Фред и Шнобби уже сидели там. 

Время замерло, сердце Гарри билось как сумасшедшее, пальцы, сжимающие палочку, побелели. Он подумал, что глупо стоять прямо напротив двери, и отошел в сторону. И правильно, потому что магический удар сорвал дверь с петель, она пролетела через весь зал, как паршивая собачонка, которую пнули со всей дури. 

— Поттер! — В дверном проеме возник темный силуэт, красные глаза Лорда пылали жаждой мести. Железные люстры закачались, магические свечи резко вспыхнули. – Ты готов к смерти? 

— Нужно действовать. — Юна врезала кулачком по деревянной скамье. – Покажи, что ты там стащил. 

Шнобби нехотя раскрыл тайны своего декольте — получилось шоу достойное лучших фокусников. Но Хелтер-Скелтер лишь торопила его, без всякого уважения отбрасывая магические безделушки: жемчужные ожерелья, изумрудный браслет, волшебное зеркальце и серебряный кубок. Как он туда влез-то? Наконец, ей в руки попало что-то стоящее – круглая металлическая фляжка, украшенная черепом и костями. 

— "Ужасный демон Бальдак. Выпускать только в крайнем случае. Подчиняется тому, кто знает его имя". — Света от тусклого огонька, который трепетал в ее ладони, едва хватило, чтобы прочесть надпись. – Сойдет. 

А Волдеморт все говорил и говорил, он даже голема довел бы до ручки своими нудными речами. 

— Эй, придурок! – Юна эффектно впрыгнула на стол. Лорд огляделся, быть того не могло чтобы эта козявка обращалась к нему. 

— Сейчас я тебя… — Она попыталась открутить крышку. – Вот засада! Это только для людей! Проклятая дискриминация. Гарри, лови! 

Круцио Волдеморта согнало ее со стола. Оборотень перекинулась и заметалась по залу, нагло махая хвостом, но перед этим она успела крикнуть: 

— Прочитай надпись и открывай! 

Что Гарри и сделал. Из фляжки повалил фиолетовый дым, в нем угадывалась округлая фигура с очень маленькой головой. 

— Я знаю твое имя и приказываю тебе… сожрать вон того колдуна. 

Облако колыхнулось, будто пожав плечами, и проглотило Волдеморта, тот ушел в вечность с удивленно-глупым выражением лица. 

— А теперь, отправляйся в свое измерение и никогда больше не показывайся на Земле. 

Это поручение демон исполнил с большой радостью, но, к сожалению, едкий запах серы не исчез вместе с ним. 

— Сработало? – спросила Юна, снова вернувшись в человеческий облик. 

— Вроде бы. 

— Все слишком просто, — разочаровал их Шнобби, вылезая из-под стола. Его декольте снова победно выдавалось вперед. – Судьба обязательно припасла для нас финальную гадость. 

— Не думаю, — возразил Колон. – Мы действовали в точности по Тактикусу: пришли увидели и... 

— Ушли, — с надеждой закончил капрал, ему не нравилось, что пол под ногами задрожал. 

Перед дверью разверзлась глубокая яма, из которой вырвались языки пламени. Но не успел Шнобби крикнуть: «Я же говорил», как из ямы вылетел закоптившийся череп и упал прямо на стол. Яма закрылась. Снова наступила тишина. Юна подобрала туфлю и подцепила череп каблуком за пустую глазницу.

— Бедный Волди-Морди. Все-таки судьба не зря свела нас вместе. А теперь пора возвращаться!

***

Их возвращение нельзя было назвать триумфальным. Начнем с того, что колдовство Юны не могло преодолеть антиаппарационный барьер вокруг Хогвартса и перенесло их на самую границу Запретного леса. Зима - не лучшее время, чтобы разгуливать по полям в вечерних нарядах. "Тоже мне проблема", – пожала плечами Юна, призвала четыре ветки и превратила их в волшебных пони - большеглазых, блестящих, с розовыми гривами, кудрявыми хвостами и сверкающими крыльями. Летать они могли только при помощи магии. Гарри подозревал, что Хелтер-Скелтер сотворила этих тварей исключительно из вредности. Но дареному коню в зубы не смотрят. 

Летели пони не многим лучше, чем болотные драконы, переевшие школьной овсянки. Ветер раздавал оплеухи направо и налево, как обманутая женщина, и разговаривать было невозможно. Ноги всадников нелепо болтались в воздухе, со стороны это выглядело очень нелепо, как и попытки придать глупым животным верное направление, но вокруг не было ни души. Близилась полночь, да и в праздник мало найдется любителей бродить по полям, поэтому мир так и не увидел самой унылой пародии на четырех всадников конца света. 

Наконец продрогшие и уставшие герои ввалились в школу. Пони превратились обратно в ветки и были немедленно закинуты подальше. 

\- Я иду спать, - сказал Гарри надеясь, что и остальные последуют его примеру. Наивный! 

\- Как спать? Мы победили злодея. Это нужно отпраздновать! – возразила Юна. – И не мешало бы объявить всем о нашей победе. Пусть порадуются. 

\- Никто не верил в возвращение Волдеморта, так что, думаю, им будет плевать. 

\- Вот, Гарри, ты такой скромный и всегда ждешь, когда люди сами тебя отблагодарят и признают твои заслуги. Будешь продолжать в том же духе и закончишь свою жизнь в грязной тесной квартирке, а компанию тебе составят только кошки, которых ты будешь подбирать на улице. Возможно, они обглодают твой труп после смерти. Кошки - они такие… Но, к счастью, у тебя есть я! – Она решительно помахала надетым на туфлю черепом, будто это была обычная колотушка. 

\- Пожалуйста, оставь меня на съедение кошкам. 

\- Давай устроим минуту демократии. Кто за то, чтобы пойти на вечеринку и надраться? – предложила Юна и первая подняла руку, после секундного колебания Колон и Шнобби к ней присоединились. 

В общем, Гарри пришлось идти за большинством, его лицо выражало желание оказаться в грязной квартирке, набитой оголодавшими кошками. 

Их появление в Большом зале не могло пройти незамеченным. Грязный потрепанный вид и выражение глаз – все выдавало людей, попавших в переделку. Новость быстро распространилась по залу: "Гарри Поттер опять во что-то влип." 

Юна решительно зашагала к сцене. Вот странно: природа у нее была лисьей, но люди убирались с ее дороги так быстро, будто видели змею. Она запрыгнула на сцену и, отстранив певицу, опустила микрофон. 

\- Так, народ, знаю, что вы настроились на всякую романтическую чепуху и чмоки-чпоки. Но сегодня мы победили страшного темного мага Волдеморта, – она потрясла черепушкой. – И это событие нужно отметить. Поэтому сегодня мы все будем пить за Гарри Поттера, Фреда Колона, Шнобби Шноббса и меня.

А дальше в дело вступила магия: музыканты заиграли веселую джигу и всех охватило бурное веселье, будто они уже успели опрокинуть кружку другую пива. Началась дикая пляска. 

Юна подхватила Гарри под ручку, и они закружились. Поттер чувствовал необычную легкость, наконец он скинул с себя тяжелый груз обязательств и проблем. И ему даже не требовалась выпивка, чтобы танцевать, как разгулявшийся лепрекон. Мимо пронеслись Колон и пухленькая блондинка, сержант утешал себя тем, что она похожа на его жену. 

И вот уже кто-то тащил ведро и палку. Под хлопки, свист и ободряющие крики Шнобби показал этому миру, как танцуют в Овцепиках. Но вдруг ведро упало и танец оборвался. 

Посреди зала стояла ошарашенная Гермиона и растерянно моргала. Наступила полночь.

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо за помощь моей бете чайнику Иннокентию!


End file.
